Es hora de marchar
by Sheyla K-Chan
Summary: Las despedidas no son doloras, lo doloroso es cuando te das cuenta de que esa persona no estará para ti nuevamente Chapter 2 UP! DEJEN REVIEW! O
1. Default Chapter

Ellla se encontraba en su habitación, aún dentro de la cama, ya era mas de medio día y aún no bajaba a desayunar, su rostro reflejaba algo de tristeza mezclada con incertidurme y a ratos dejaba caer una lagrima que mojaba su almohada. 

Recordaba lo que pasó hacía ya dos noches, sus días al lado de el ya habían acabado y cada quien debía regresar al lugar que le correspondía pero ella no quería separarse de el, no cuando por fin ambos habían confesado lo que sentían pero así es el destino aveces cruel y otras veces demasiado generoso pero este no era el caso, no del todo...

Hacía dos noches el la había acompañado a su casa, hasta su habitación para ser exactos, ella trataba de entablar una conversación domo habitualmente las tenían pero el ya no refutaba, no le discutía nada, se hizo ese silencio incóomodo, ella odiaba ese silencio, le hacía recordar que ya era hora de despedirse y no quería, quería detener el tiempo y quedarse así, viendo los ojos color ambar del chico, esos ojos tan hermosos de el... de InuYasha.

Para alivianar la tensión se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para que entrara el aire fresco, hecho esto sintió las manos del Hanyou rodear su cintura, bajó la mirada y sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, le agradaba ¡ Desde luego que le agradaba ! pero a la vez la hacía sentir muy triste, sabía lo que seguía de ahí, un adiós... 'No puedo dejar que esta sea la ultima impresión que tenga de mi' pensó la joven así dandole la cara al Hanyou topandose nuevamente con esos ojos dorados que la miraban a ella y no a Kikyo... si saber cuando ni como ni por que ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban mirandose? rozaron sus labios, tibio, suave... lento, el la tenía aprisionada contra la pared, ella ya lo había rodeado por el cuello y jugaba con su cabello mientras el acariciaba su espalda, su cintura. El beso fue intencificandose, ambos se separaron para respirar, estaban agitados, el juego de besos y caricias hacía sido reemplazado por un pequeño descanso donde sus miradas se encontraban nuevamente; no era la misma mirada nerviosa de hacía unos minutos, ambos querían mas aún y reanudaron el beso ahora con mucha mas intensidad al igual que sus caricias.

Se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas, el ahora besaba el cuello de a chicha quien sentía un escalofría que le recorría todo el cuerpo, ella ahor acariciaba su espalda por debajo del haori, sentía las pequeñas cicatrices de batallas anteriores mismas en que habían luchado juntos, heridas que ella misma le había curado. Ahora ella se sentía protegida en sus brazos, comenzaba a sentir mucho calor, lo mismo por parte de el, poco a poco fueron desprendiendose de su ropa, ambos y miuntos después no era la pared quien estaba detrás de ella si no el colchón de su cama.

Nuevamente se sentía nerviosa atravez de la penunbra el no pudo ver el rubor que cubría sus mejillas ni su rostro avergonzado...El acariciaba su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, la besaba, la hacía sentir como nadie jamás lo había hecho, ella se sentía torpe, jamás había experimentado esta clase de cosas y no sabía que hacer 'El lo hace muy bién seguramente el y kikyo...' la chica se detuvo y nuevamente la invadió la inseguridad

_'Yo... InuYasha... yo nunca he hecho este tipo de cosas'  
'Ni yo'_

La inseguridad había desaparecido, entre Kikyo y El no había pasado nada, ambos eran virgenes e inexpertos y no había por que avergonzarse, la chica entonces se dejó llevar y se entegó a el y el a ella...

Despertó al siguiente día y el ya no se encontraba ahí, había terminado tan cansada que seguramente se quedó dormida... ahora ella traía el haori puesto, el se lo había dejado, al percatarse de que estaba sola abrazó el haori y rompió en llanto, jamás lo volvería a ver y solo le quedaría ese ultimo recuerdo de el...

A pesar de que la ultima noche la hizo muy feliz ahora quedarían separados, por la barrera del tiempo y el espacio, ella jamás podrá volver a la época antigua, el se ha llevado el ultimo fragmento de la perla, Ella no sabe si el destruirá la perla o si algún día regresará ya que el solo puede hacerlo.

...Y bueno niñas y niños n.n eso fué todo mi mini-fic tenía yo kreo kasi un año sin actualizar ni escribir nada y por fin de la nada : roll eyes : me vino la inspiración, no kise poner detalles no estoy preparada para esscribir un fic lemon tan explicito asi que se los dejo a su imaginación muahahah...

Esto va dedicado a **Chiisana Minako** mi chibi-sis amante del waff, por fin tienes unas mijagitas por parte mia sis! . te las mereces n.n

Y pues, bueno nomás me resta pedirles su review pues me interesa su opinión ya depende del exito que tenga esta cosa si sigo escribiendo o no, los reviews me motivan ustedes saben así que pues les agradezco que hayan leido mi pekeño fic, un abrazo y disculpen si no era lo que esperaban ;

**-Sheyla K-Chan**


	2. reencuentro?

Ya han pasado unas semanas y ella aún seguuía sumida en sus pensamientos, no ponía atención a sus clases, sus amigas creían que aún estaba enferma y le rogaban que regresara a casa... 

**Querido diario:**

_Hoy hace dos semanas que lo ví por última vez... sigo recordando cada detalle de lo que pasó y aún lo siento, aún siento su cuerpo junto al mio, sus besos, sus caricias y me cuesta creer que no lo volveré a ver..._

_No se como sentirme, no me arrepiento de todo lo que pasamos ni de esto ultimo ¡Para nada! pero me duele y aveces pånso que todo hubiera sido diferente si no lo hubiese conocido, en estos momentos no estaría tan confundida, no puedo dejar de llorar, he tratado de distraerme con las clases, salir con mis amigas, incluso salí el fin de semana lo he pasado con Hojo y todo, todo es inutil!_

_Quisiera saber como está el, si me recordar� si pesará en todo lo que pasó, si volverá algún día, si me extraña... si me extraña como yo a el, todo me es tan vacío y gris y me atormento pensando que tal vez me ha olvidado, que ha vuelto a ver a Kikyo, que en estos momentos están juntos ¿Pero que puedo hacer? estando yo aquí nisiquiera puedo verlo de lejos, quiero ver sus ojos, los extrñado, extraño su mirada, su voz, extraño las discuciones que teníamos ¡Lo extraño todo, solo quiero una señal..._

_Les he contado a mis amigas lo que pasó muy a grandes rasgos como usualmente lo hago, siempre me dan consejos, consejos que no puedo aplicar por que el no es el chico que ellas piensan..._

_Me dicen que el solo me usó, que fuí una mas que se llevó a la cama y que si no nos volveremos a ver posiblemente ya tenga otra, yo se que no fué así, pude sentirlo, sentí todo muy sincero, el no me usaría pero... Ambos estamos muy lejos, el tiene derecho a hacer su vida con alguien mas, si no volveremos a vernos no tiene por que sentirse atado a mi en cambio yo... yo no quiero olvidarlo¡No quiero a nadie mas!_

_Se que no es correcto pensar así¿Es acaso un capricho? ..._

Aome deja de escribir pues ha sido interrumpida por su mamá quien le dice que el baño está listo, era justo lo que necesitaba, entra en la tina con agua tibia que libera la tensión de su cuerpo y abre su mente

"Se siente muy bien..."

Toma la esponja y aplica gel de baño en ella para luego tallar su cuerpo, olía muy bien...

"Quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo de nuevo..."

La chica salió del baño, se secó el cabello y se puso la pijama para después meterse a la cama, no tenía hambre ni ánimos de bajar y se durmió sin cenar abrazada del Haori de InuYasha, lo olía una y otra vez y lloraba en silencio por su ausencia hasta que quedó profundamente dormida...

"Como estarás..."

Una sombra atravezaba el jardín del templo Higurashi, se escabullía entre los arbustos y de un salto llegó a la ventana de la habitación de la chica, la vió atravez del cristal, dormida, su rostro se veía cansado y respiraba hondo así como se respira después de haber llorado mucho. A pesar de estar dormida ella seguía abrazada del Haori

"No quiero despertarte, al parecer has sufrido mucho por nuestra separación, yo aún no he unido los fragmetos de la perla, quería verte una vez mas pero será mejor no despertarte, será mas doloroso para los dos... solo espero que seas muy feliz mi queria Aome y que en un futuro no muy lejano volvamos a vernos..."

"Siento uno de los fragmentos de la perla cerca..."

Aome abre los ojos e InuYasha inmeditamente saltó hacia el jardín

"Inuyasha...?"

La chica se levantó en el momento, abrió la ventana y lo vió, ahi estaba el de pié mirando hacia la ventana, ahora viendola a ella y ella a el... Los ojos de la chica se tornaron cristalinos ¿Acaso era una ilusión...?

"Solo quería verte una vez mas... debo irme Aome..." y dicho esto el Hanyou se dirigió al pozo.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" la chica fue victima de un impulso y saltó de la ventana para seguirle pero ella no era para nada tan ágil como el y dió contra el piso golpeandose la cabeza...

... Hahahaha yo se ke kieren matarme (si ya se acabó el capitulo waka waka waka) espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues ya saben, comentarios, criticas, tomatazos y mentadas de madre, todo en un solo review! de click allá abajo donde dice "Go" no se aceptan mails bomba xD ¿Ustedes que creen que pase después de esto...? muahahahah! es la primera vez que escribo algo tan trágico -para mi- así que espero sea bueno . y gracias a las personas que dejaron review! se los contestaría pero sería mas largo que el capitulo así que pues ya será en el siguente  
-Sheyla


End file.
